bartender, can you pour some love?
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Natalya pulang, dan rasanya berbeda. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. Judul diambil dari lagu milik James Blunt; Bartender tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapatkan dari penggunaan tersebut.

* * *

Tidak ada yang benar-benar berbeda dari rumah ini.

Natalya sampai pada anak tangga paling atas, lalu menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Seolah baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini untuk pertama kali. Padahal dia bisa mereka ulang seluruh susunan, pola langit-langit, bahkan jumlah anak tangga dalam tidurnya. Dia yang turut membangun ini semua. Kenapa harus merasa asing sewaktu-waktu?

(Dua hari kembali ke sini, Natalya merasa seperti menjadi orang yang benar-benar baru. Mungkin pergi untuk sesaat selalu perlu, tetapi apa yang menjadi penyebabnya masih membuat Natalya tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.)

Alfred tak terlihat di manapun, padahal mobilnya berada di samping mobil Natalya di garasi. Mungkin dia pergi bersama temannya, atau berada di rumah tetangga. Yang manapun, Natalya tak ingin menjadikannya masalah. Sudah cukup apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia tak langsung menuju kamar. Tak seberapa jauh dari tangga, beberapa langkah dari kamar, ada sebuah bar kecil. Dia dan Alfred mengaturnya sendiri, separuhnya karena Alfred terkadang tak bisa membuang sebagian kenangan masa remajanya, separuhnya lagi karena Natalya berpikir bahwa harus selalu ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari ruang kerja atau balkon yang berangin.

Natalya duduk pada kursi tinggi menghadap bagian dalam bar. Hampir tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali gelas-gelas yang mulai berdebu, lemari es yang terlupakan, dan rencana-rencana yang terabaikan. Tiga minggu mungkin singkat untuk sebuah kenangan, tetapi masih akan terasa panjang jika yang mengisinya bukanlah hal terbaik yang kauperlukan.

Natalya sedang menekuri linoleum ketika Alfred datang dan menyapanya.

Tidak duduk di sisinya, Alfred menuju balik meja bar, menyusun dua buah gelas berkaki tinggi, lalu menelengkan kepala ke arah Natalya.

"Selamat datang."

Rasanya seakan sore berubah menjadi tengah malam, dan bar ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang mencari pelarian. Natalya mengingat satu-dua kebiasaan Alfred yang menyeretnya untuk turut larut, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Lima tahun lalu, barangkali? Sebagus apapun kenangan itu, Natalya tetap membenci ruang bising itu. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk apapun. Memang, itu tujuan semua orang yang masuk, tapi dia jadi tak bisa melihat keindahannya.

"Sayang sekali, kita hanya punya ini," Alfred tertawa ketika mengeluarkan kotak jus jeruk dari lemari es. Mengisi ulang semuanya, mengulang banyak hal, bukan perkara yang bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat.

Alfred kemudian memasukkan jus jeruk itu ke dalam termos kecil ala kadarnya, yang mungkin tadi dibawanya dari luar. Dimasukkannya beberapa kubus es.

Natalya memandang Alfred saat lelaki itu menggoyangkan termosnya seperti seorang bartender pro, melemparnya ke udara, lalu memutarnya sambil melempar. Natalya mencoba tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Dia menyingkirkan semua. Bagaimana kalau ternyata bagian terbaik dari 'kembali lagi' adalah dengan menjalani yang ada, dan bukan mengulang-ulang kesalahan masa lalu hanya untuk direnungi? Mereka telah sepakat untuk memulai lagi, dan walau kadang terasa canggung setelah serangkaian pertengkaran hebat, selalu ada cara untuk membuat genggaman tangan mereka sama seperti awal mula.

Alfred memutar termos itu di udara untuk terakhir kali, lalu bermonolog dengan suara yang—mengejutkannya—berwibawa.

" _Yes, I can pour some love. Here, Lady_." Dia menyodorkan gelas Natalya, yang segera saja berembun setelah jus encer itu, bersama kubus-kubus es yang mengambang, dituangkan.

Natalya menarik napas panjang. Mengamati kubus-kubus es yang berenang. Barangkali saja, mungkin membiarkan semua hal pahit di belakang luntur tak semudah membiarkan kubus es mencair, tetapi, kemudian, dia memandang wajah Alfred sekilas, yang juga sedang mengamatinya, lalu Natalya menyadari, bahwa kisahnya tak mungkin disamakan dengan minuman.

Alfred tersenyum padanya. Mencium bibirnya, membuatnya seperti pertama kali lagi hingga Natalya memejamkan mata, rasa yang sama di balkon sebuah hotel terulang lagi.

Jika membuang sesuatu di belakang tak bisa disamakan dengan minuman, ya, sama halnya dengan menyingkirkan Alfred dari hidupnya, takkan semudah membuang minuman dari gelasnya.

Tidak semua hal bisa disamakan, juga sebagian dari masa sekarang dan masa lalu.

Namun, selalu ada hal untuk dimulai.

(Natalya membuat Alfred melupakan minumannya.)

 **end.**


End file.
